Summer Lover
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Akira,Hikaru WAFFy fic. All Akira wants is Hikaru, will his wish comes true this summer?
1. Surfing Tokyo Bay

Summer Lover  
by YYY  
Chapter One: Surfing Tokyo Bay

"I won!" Hikaru cheers. He is playing a game of Go with his best friend and greatest rival Akira. Akira misses an opening at the upper left corner and Hikaru sets off an assult there that Akira cannot stop.

Akira looks up to Hikaru and says, "Good move, Hikaru."

"Are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind. You want to talk about it?" Hikaru asks.

"It's nothing that is important. Sorry I'm distracted." Akira answers.

"Alright then. Listen, you know my cell phone number, give me a call if you want to talk, okay?" Hikaru bows. Akira looks at Hikaru. The blonde-bangs boy is always so kind and caring. That is one of Hikaru's many attractive qualities.

"Thanks for the game! Good night!" Hikaru stands up and get ready to leave the salon. Akira takes a deep breath and stops Hikaru, "wait!"

"It's getting late. I have to get home before the last subway leaves. I don't have time for a rematch." Hikaru says.

"Actually, I have something I want to ask you." Akira says, "I just got a car and I'm planning to go to the beach to do some surfing this weekend. Do you want to come with me?"

"Are you kidding? I love surfing! It's my favourite thing to do!" Hikaru says excited.

"I will pick you up at Friday morning then. Is around 5am okay?" Akira asks.

"Sounds great! This is going to be so awsome! We never spend any time together outside the Salon." Hikaru is excited.

"See you Friday then." Akira says.

After Hikaru dissapears from the exit, the Prince of Go lets out a breathe of relief. "Finally made it."

Not too long ago, Akira realizes he is in love with Hikaru. Since then, the prince of Go tried to ask Hikaru out a couple of times, but every time Akira chocked when he tried to get the words out. Akira is happy that he put the question out today and get a 'yes' for an answer.

At Friday, Akira's car arrives at Hikaru's house 15 minutes before 5am, but Hikaru is waiting at the door already. Hikaru chips a 'good morning', puts his bag into the trunk and gets on the car. Akira asks, "Ready to go?"

"Can't wait!" Hikaru cheers. Akira can't help but smile a little too. It's always nice to see Hikaru's smiling face. That face is so warm and bright it can smelt snow in winter. Akira starts the car and the two of them drive off to the beach. Even thought it's 5am Hikaru is really excited.

"My mom made us some sesame rice ball for breakfast! We can have some in the car if you don't mind. I won't make your car dirty." Hikaru says.

"I don't mind. I like Sesame rice ball." Akira says.

"Wait til you try the one my mom made! She is the best! Here! Have one!" Hikaru chips brightly as he puts a piece of rice ball in front of Akira.

Akira looks at the Rice Ball while Hikaru asks, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing! I just never eat out of someone's hand before." Akira blushes a little. (The boy that Akira loves is feeding Akira a rice ball! Akira's heart starts jumping involunteerly.)

Akira composes himself and takes a bite at Hikaru's rice ball. "it's really good."

"Told you!" Hikaru grins and takes a bite of the rice ball too. Hikaru looks so cute Akira can't help but becomes mesmerized.

Hikaru notices Akira staring and asks, "I'm sorry. I'm eating by myself. Here! You have some more!" Hikaru hangs Akira the sesame rice ball.

After the breakfast, The boys start a GO game by calling out moves. When the game is finished they have already arrive at the sea.

"Look! We can see the ocean from here!" Hikaru cheers. The dawn just come and Hikaru can see the sun at the horizon. The scenery is so beautiful it makes Hikaru's eyes light up like the north star.

Akira arrives at the beach and finds a place under the tree to park. The two boys then get out of the beach and go rent the surfboard. After that, Hikaru takes off his shirt and put sun lotion on himself. Akira almost gasps. This is the first time he sees Hikaru without a shirt on. Hikaru's body is lean but very well toned. The navy blue swim trunk matches the glowing, creamy skin on Hikaru's body perfectly.

"Hey, Akira. Can you do my back for me?" Hikaru asks.

Akira is a little nervous about touching Hikaru's bare skin; but he is also happy he can be so close to the boy he likes.

"Thanks! Here, let me do you back for you." Hikaru says as he puts sun tan lotion on Akira's back.

It feels nice to have Hikaru putting lotion on his back, and Akira feels a little disappointed when Hikaru finishes. But it's okay since the two of them is now doing stretching exerise. Watching Hikaru stretching his body is just as wonderful.

"Wow! Look! There is a great big one coming!" Hikaru points to the sea. A wave that looks like it's as tall and wide as the great wall of China comes rushing to the shore.

"Come on, Akira! We can't miss this one!" Hikaru picks up his board and runs out to the sea. Akira picks up his board and follows.

All the surfers rushing to meet the first wave. "Come on! Come here already!" The surfers shout out loud. Hikaru shouts with them. When the wave comes, the surfers stands up and ride the wave while shouting in joy.

"That was great! I love it!" Hikaru shouts to Akira.

"That was fun." Akira nods.

"You two ain't bad!" One of the surfers say.

"Thanks! Hey, Look! another one is coming! This one is high! come on! Don't waste this one!" Hikaru shouts to the others as a very mean wave comes in.

"Hey, little dude! If you can ride this wave better than I do, I will buy you a mango smootie!" One of the surfer says.

"Sounds wonderful! Let's go!" Hikaru asks.

"Right behind you, little dude!" the other surfers say.

"Right behind you." Akira follows them out to the sea.

TBC...


	2. the prince of tide

Summer Lover  
Part 2: The Prince of Tide  
by YYY

After they finish surfing, Hikaru and Akira head to the bar on the beach to have lunch. They are trying to order they food when the surfers they met out on the sea walk in. The surfers see Hikaru and calls out to him, "Dude!"

"Hey! you guys! Having lunch?" Hikaru waves at them. The surfers walk up to Hikaru and sits down next to him. They then says to the waiter, "Hey, buddy. Get these two little men here two mango smoothie and put it on our check."

"You don't have to treat us for the drinks. That's too kind of you!" Hikaru says.

"You rocked out there, little man! I'm totally impressed!" The surfers says.

Akira wants to spend some time alone with Hikaru during lunch, but the surfers are being friendly and Akira doesn't want to tell the surfers to go away. "Listen, little man. We're having a competition this afternoon, you wanna be on our team?" The surfers ask Hikaru.

"I don't know. What do you think, Akira? Should I go?" Hikaru asks. Akira really wishes to spend the afternoon with Hikaru, but he can tell Hikaru wants to go onto the competition..

"Yes, of course." Akira says. Hikaru is a little scare about entering the competition. If Akira says 'No' then Hikaru will stay on the beach and Akira can spends some time with Hikaru. Akira really wishes to spend the afternoon alone with Hikaru; but Akira doesn't want to take advantage of Hikaru's fear.

"I have seen you surf. You are great. You can certainly do it." Akira encourages.

"Okay! I will enter the competition!" Hikaru beams.

Hikaru's smiles is so bright. It is obvious that Hikaru loves to surf, and if a little encouragement can get Hikaru to go out there and surf in the competition, then why not?

"Great! Lunch is on us! You two have to try the beef tenderloin kabobs! it got pepper, onions and pineapples on it! with a spicy BBQ sause that is so yummy you will want to buy a whole jar and bring it home!" The surfers say.

Everyone starts drinking mango smooties and eating beef tenderloin. After they finish eating, they start talking about what surfboards are the best, which wax smells the best, where is the best tides, etc, etc, etc. Hikaru is having a great time listening to all the surfers while Akira is totally lost. Akira tries really hard to concentrate and follow the conversation but there are just too many informations that are foreign to Akira.

"Are you okay, Akira?" Hikaru asks. "You're very quiet. You aren't not playing GO in your head, are you?"

"No, I'm just admiring the tides. It look so strong and powerful." Akira points out to the window.

"Wow! you're right! Look at that one that is coming from the south!" Hikaru says.

Akira smiles. He is glad that there is a tide coming in, or Hikaru will knows he is lying. Akira is playing GO in his head.

"Come on! Let's go out there and meet them!" The surfers put the money on the table and rushes out there.

"Yay!" Hikaru runs out. "Come on, Akira!"

Akira smiles and follow him.

The surfing competition soon begin. Akira stands on the beach and watches Hikaru surfs. Hikaru looks amazing. Everyone is impressed by the things that Hikaru can do on the waves. Hikaru's end up coming in second. "Akira! Looks at my trophie!" Hikaru waves.

Akira was going to go up to Hikaru, but a whole bunch of girls rush up to Hikaru and blocks Akira's path. "You're so cute! Can I take a picture with you? Will you sign my surf board?" All the girls are going crazy trying to get Hikaru's attention.

Akira smiles and sits down at the shade of the tree to wait for Hikaru. After Hikaru gets all the fan girls taken care of, he walks up to Akira and says, "sorry, I don't mean to make you wait for me."

"Don't worry about it." Akira says. He is about to ask if Hikaru like to have dinner with him when a coconut falls right next to them.

"Hikaru! Look what we found!" Someone shouts. Hikaru looks up and sees his surfer friends climbing with one hand while pointing to the ripe coconuts on the tree with another.

"Look delicious!" Hikaru cheers. He picks up a coconut and pokes a hole on it. After taking a sip to make sure it's sweet, he gives it to Akira. "Here!"

Akira starts drinking to coconut juice. After that, Hikaru breaks the coconut and they eats the coconut.

A surfer runs up to the two of them and says, "We catch a whole bunch of fishes from the sea. Come on! let's eat!"

The surfers are all gathering around a fire where a whole bunch of seafood is being roasted. Akira never eats so many seafood before. There are at least 10 different kind of fishes. There are also roast clams, mussles, lobsters and tons of other seafood that he never seen before.

The surfers starts playing quitar and banding drum. Hikaru sings and dances to the island music happily. "This has got to be one of the best day of my life, Akira, thank you!"

"Look! the night tide is coming in!" A surfer shouts.

"Nothing beat surfing under the moonlight." Hikaru grins.

Akira shakes his head and says, "you go. I ate too much. I'm too full to surf right now."

"Come on, little man! The sea is calling you!" The surfer says to Hikaru.

Hikaru looks at the sea, and then look at Akira.

TBC...


	3. love and kisses

Summer Lover  
Chapter 3: Love and kisses  
by YYY

"Why don't you go out and surf with your friends?" Akira asks Hikaru.

"You're not feeling well, right? Let's go home so you can get some rest." Hikaru says.

"I'm fine. I feel great. The food is so good I ate too much and I don't want to go surfing in a full stomach, that's all." Akira asks. The truth is, Akira isn't feeling too well. Most of his time he sits at his father's GO temperature-controlled salon; today he has too much exerise and the night air is too harsh and cold.

Akira's stomach is not feeling too well either. His diet consists of mostly boiled warm green tea, rice and bread with some vegetables. Today he eats too much meat, seafood, raw and cold fruity drinks. The sugar, protein and fat is not settling too well in his stomach.

"Come on. You can use some rest. Let's return the surfboard and go home." Hikaru says.

"No, I don't want you to leave your friends. They are waiting for you." Akira protests, but Hikaru is already heading toward the surfboard rental place. They return their boards, put on their clothes and walk to Akira's car.

The walk to the car is too quiet. Hikaru tries to start a conversation to break the silent. "Akira, how long have you been learning how to surf?" Hikaru asks.

"I have been surfing so long I don't remember when I started. I have always loved surfing."

"Really?"

"Well, no. Not really. To tell you the truth I just learned to surf for a month. This is the first time I surf without my trainner." Akira says.

"No Way! You just learned to surf? I thought you have been surfing for a long time! You look so awsome out there."

"I was lucky today, but I don't want to keep lying to you. I don't know how long I can pretend I am a surfer before you find out that I don't really know how to surf."

"It doesn't matter to me if you don't know how to surf. You don't have to pretend in front of me."

"Hikaru, you have always been speacial to me; and I want to be more than your rival in your GO career. I want to be part of your life."

"Still, you don't have to pretend you are a surfer. If you want to hang out, we can go watch a movie or something."

"When I asked you out, I was planning it to be our first date. I wanted this weekend to be special, something that will swept you off your feet. Remember last summer when we have a GO competition at the water world? After we played GO you can't wait to get to the water. You and your friends were laughing so happily when you surf on the artifical wave pool. You looked so good at that time, the photographer took a picture of you surfing and put that picture on the cover of the GO magazine."

"Oh, I remember that picture. That was embarrassing." Hikaru blushes.

"It's not embarrassing. It's a very nice shot of you. I keep that pic at my room. When I was planning for our first date, I saw that pic and I remembered how much you love to surf. That is why I went to take surfing lesson. I wanted to take you to the beach and give you a unforgettable date."

"You take surfing lesson just so you can take me here surfing?"

"Yeah, I went to tanning salon to get a tan also. I want to be a surfer so I can have a great time with you at the beach."

Hikaru feels horrible. "I'm so sorry, Akira! I don't know about any of that! You worked so hard so you can spend some times with me and I left you hanging at the beach while I go off and surf with other people!" Hikaru apologizes.

"Don't be sorry. You look great out there. I had a great time watching you today. As long as I can see you smile like that, nothing matter to me." Akira says.

"I still can't believe this is the first time you surf without a trainner. You're amazing! You really a a prodigy! You can be good at anything!" Hikaru beams as they reach Akira's car. "Oh, today is wonderful.One more thing and then this will be a great date!"

"One more thing?"

"You still haven't give me a kiss."

Akira stands there dumbfounded for almost 30 seconds before he realizes what Hikaru just said. The Prince of GO smiles, walks up to Hikaru and wraps his arms around Hikaru's waist. Slowly, Akira leans forward and presses his lips on Hikaru's lips

Hikaru closes his eyes and warps his arms over Akira's shoulder. Akira's kiss turn from shy to passionate and loving. Underneath the silver moonlite, Akira and Hikaru press again each other and share a kiss that seems to last for eternity. Finally, they run out of breath and break the kiss reluctantly.

Hikaru grins, "I was right. you're good at everything. You're an amazing kisser!"

Akira brushes Hikaru's hair away from Hikaru's eyes. The prince of Go then look deep into Hikaru's eyes and says, "I love you, Hikaru."

Hikaru wants to say 'I love you too', but before the words can come out from Hikaru's mouth, his lips are sealed by Akira's second kiss.

Akira is an VERY amzing kisser.

This is the best summer ever!

Owari


End file.
